The Demigod and the Kryptonian
by YoYoItsMe
Summary: Drew Fraye, daughter of Hades, that's me, I was only trying to watch Supergirl when I shadow traveled to Earth 38! Now I'm stuck here with my fiction crush Kara Danvers. Can I help Supergirl without exposing my world, or will I go down the rabbit hole. FIND OUT IN THE DEMIGOD AND THE KRYPTONIAN Rated T for LGBT Themes


**I do not own: Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or Supergirl**

 **Just my OC: Drew Fraye, daughter of Hades**

 **After HOH and sometime after season 2**

 **Mostly AU**

 **Rated T for LGBT Themes**

...

 **Drew's POV**

...

 _My life is much different than you average demigod.  
_

 _I'm the only daughter of Hades, Eldest of the Big Three, Greek King of the Underworld...bla bla_

 _My brother and sister were excited about find out about my existence, being a troubled kid in an orphanage at age I'm 21 and I'm pretty good with most of my abilities, that I share with my Greek brother, Nico. Hazel, Roman daughter of Pluto, the Roman equivalent to my Greek father, likes to train me when she's not on Centurion duty._

 _I still have much to learn, but it looks like I have to put that on hold, because I'm about to start a whole new adventure_

 _..._

I yawned as sat up in Cabin 13. I looked around, inside the cabin the beds are coffin shaped with blood red pillows and sheets. There is also a small shrine with bones and jewels, because apparently the Hades kids are vampires, I sighed inwardly and got up to get dressed in a black leather jacket with a grey hood, a dark navy shirt with a skull, dark colored jeans and black converse high tops.

I don't think I'll ever get used to camp, it's been what like 10 years, and I still get dirty looks from campers.

I don't know if it's from being a child of Hades or being Nico's sister.

Probably both.

I was wearing a black leather jacket over a skull t-shirt, dark blue, slightly skinny, jeans and my black high top shoes and started to the training area, I planned to be there for about 4 or 5 hours.

After training I took walk through the strawberry fields for an hour to cool off, then headed to lunch.

I summoned Cherry Pepsi and tacos with hot sauce and walked over to the fire "To Hades" I said as I dumped the biggest taco into the fire and then went back to eat at my cabin's table.

After eating I started walking, my undercut hair styled, jet-black hair, lay neatly on my head and my dark brown almost black eyes scanned the campers, as I looked for the kid who actually treats me decent.

I almost smiled when I saw him, "Drew!" I heard from the tall, skinny, boy, as he ran up to me his mop of curly brown hair that usually hangs in his blue eyes were bouncing with excitement.

"Ready?" Conner asked

I chuckled to myself, "Ya, Stoll, I'm ready."

"Alright then," He exclaimed "What are you waiting for?"

I sighed and held out a pale hand "Wallet"

He grumbled to himself, pulling my Deadpool wallet out of his back pocket, and slapping it onto my palm.

"OK, now can we go?"

"Yes" And as if those were the magic words that released his legs, the older boy took of running towards the direction of the Electronics Room.

I smiled and went after him...Although I'll never admit it to anyone, I'm a huge Superhero fan.

Supergirl being my current favorite.

Reading comics kept me sane while I was in the orphanage. So when I heard about the CW's doing a season 2 recently of Supergirl, I was excited and It also seems Conner Stoll enjoys the show as well, he said he used to watch the Flash with his brother, before Travis went off to college

Anyway, now we were sitting on the couch binge watching the entire season 2 of Supergirl, like total nerds, getting all into it and such. When it ended, it was almost ten o'clock at night.

"Welp, this was great. See you for the next season!" The Younger Stoll said leaving, probably to explain how he manage to escape his Counselor of Cabin Eleven duties, that he's been neglecting, pretty much all day.

I sighed and was about to walk back to my cabin, but since it was across camp, I think I'll just shadow travel right into my bed

...

"Where in Hades am I now!" I exclaim as all I know is I am NOT in my bed or even camp...

For one, it's daytime.

For two, I'm in front of a building, that looked strangely familiar, I look around to see a sign that read 'Ctaoc Mdaie Wrldoiwed'

And for three, There are a lot of people staring at me, more then usual anyway

...

It took me about a good three minutes of staring at the sign, before I gave up, knowing I won't be able to figure it out, thanks to my dyslexia.

So I decided to take a walk and hopefully find some food.

Shadow traveling always makes me hungry.

I dug through my pockets only to find about a dollar. As my stomach growled, I sighed knowing what I have to do. I looked around, finding shadow I traveled inside the nearest bank, I saw out of the corner of my eye.

...

 **NO POV**

...

It was almost a boring day for Supergirl, as she flew over city.

Kara sighed, she missed Mon El as well as having her cousin around.

Then her earpiece buzzed in ripping her out of her own thoughts "Kara"

It was her sister, "What's up Alex?"

"We got a robbery at West National City Bank"

"Alright, I'm on my way" Kara replied and she turned around in the air and flew to the Bank

Kara mentally kicked herself, of course it wasn't wasn't going to be a boring day, after all, crime never sleeps.

...

 **Drew's POV**

...

The alarms where going crazy as I shadow-traveled out of the building, and just ran down the steps, I was about to go grab a burger or something when I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes.

I prayed to the Gods to please not be a monster. I turned and what I saw made my jaw drop in surprise

"Impossible" I whispered "Completely illogical"

And I'm not even a child of Athena for crying out loud.

But there she was in all her glory was Kara Danvers aka Supergirl, flying down to the door of the bank and ran into the bank itself.

'Oh My Gods, I-I can't believe this, I think I'm in that show, but how?" I thought

Panicking I just ran and hid behind a tree to take a breather. Then, started heading in the direction that everyone was going.

...

 **Kara's POV**

...

After, I searched the bank, but, curiously found no one and a brief talk with a rather confused bank teller, I flew back to the D.E.O.

"That was interesting" I said as I walked in, a look of confusion clear on my face.

"What?" Alex asked as she walked up to me, noticing my look.

"I responded to the robbery only minutes after your call, and there was no sign of forced entry, everyone was looking around, startled but not scared, even the bank teller was confused, saying the alarm went off from the inside as one of the motion detecters inside the safe was tripped."

"Hmm" My sister rubbed her chin deep in thought, "Well let's look at the security footage"

The footage...answered nothing, as Alex, J'onn, Winn, and I watched once then twice, by the third time around J'onn was plain irritated.

It showed a female figure in a dark colors suddenly appear out of a dark corner take no more then two or three hundred dollars then walked back into the shadows, she disappeared just as quick as she came.

Alex rewinded it to the point when it showed a very low quality picture girl's face

"Winn," Alex said pointing at the startled man, "Can you pull facial recognition"

"It's a little grainy but I can try my best" He said typing away, he made the picture more visible and enlarged it, making it a visible girl with short black hair and in her early twenties. She had dark brown almost black eyes

He ran it through the facial recognition, coming up with...

"Zero results?" Winn sounded surprised "Is it an alien?" He looked at me then J'onn

"I wouldn't be surprised" Alex said "Although, what I am surprised about is that they only took a small about of money"

"I find that strange even if it's an alien" J'onn replied stroking his chin "Anyway we will keep you updated" he turned and walked past me.


End file.
